


Courted by an Angel

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Culture & Customs, Cas spills the beans, Courtship, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabes puts up a Dom front, Gabriel's Wings, Grooming, I was in the mood for some fluff, Innocent Reader, Naive Reader, Nervous Gabriel, Reader helps Gabe, Timid Gabriel, Wings, based on an imagine, candy and coffee, shitty days call for a little bit of Gabriel, sweet reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Imagine: Gabriel letting you groom his wings frequently, but when you accidently let it slip, Castiel tells you that Gabriel is trying to court you.





	Courted by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I was gonna make this smut, but today has been super stressful so I was in the mood for some Gabriel fluff :) Hope you dearies enjoy <3

* * *

 

It was an honor. You were the only person, besides himself of course, that had ever been allowed to groom Gabriel's wings. You were sat on the bed, in the room Dean had reluctantly let Gabriel have in the bunker, with your fingers coursing through the tips of his feathers, straightening out the sections and smoothing a hand over them once you were done. "All done, do they feel better?" You asked innocently.

 

Gabriel tucked away his wings and turned to face you, booping your nose, "They feel a lot better, Sweetness. Thank you." His heart swelled with happiness when he watched a beaming smile spread across your soft features.  


 

"Good, I'm glad I could help." You glanced at the clock, "Shit, Sam and Dean should be home soon... Gotta go bake a pie." You motioned to the door and backed away with a shy smile. "Let me know if I missed anything or if you need help again."  


 

"I will, Cupcake... Thank you, Y/N." He purred, flashing you his trademark smirk. You nearly backed into the door frame as you left and silently scolded yourself for always being so clumsy, no wonder Sam and Dean made you strictly research. Out in the kitchen, you started gathering everything you'd need to make a pie, and Castiel appeared in the doorway, smiling at you and strolling to the dinner table to sit. "Hi, Cas... How's it goin'?"  


 

"It's going fine, how is it going for you?"  


 

"Pretty good, I just helped Gabe with his wings and now I have bake a pie for Dean." You answered, not realizing what exactly you were saying.

 

  
"You helped Gabriel with his wings?"

 

  
You closed your eyes, sighing and murmuring a hushed "Shit" under your breath. "Yes, but please don't tell Gabriel that I accidently told you. I don't want him to be mad at me, and he said he didn't want you to know because you'd lecture him."  


 

"Lecture him about what?"  


 

"I don't know, he didn't tell me that much." You shrugged.  


 

"Do you know why Gabriel asked you to groom his wings?"  


 

"Because... I don't know, maybe because he trusts me not to hurt him."

 

  
Castiel quirked a smile at your level of innocence, as it reminded him of himself when it came to humans, and he shook his head, "Grooming an angel's wings is a very intimate act, it's usually only done by the angels themselves or by their romantic partner."  


 

"Wait, what?" You interrupted.  


 

"My brother is trying to court you. Angels only let others groom them when they're mated to the other individual, or when they feel a deep bond with someone and offer their wings as courtship."  


 

"No, Gabriel could never want me like that. He's so funny, and sweet, and handsome, and powerful. I mean, he's a freakin' archangel for God's sake, and I'm just--"  


 

"Perfection, Cupcake." Gabriel purred from behind you while leaning against the door frame, pushing himself off of it in order to stalk towards you. "Cas?"  


 

"I assume you two would like to be alone." He  took Gabriel's hint and vanished from the kitchen, leaving you alone under the archangel's hungry stare.  


 

"Gabe?"  


 

He continued towards you, silently, watching you more intensely with every step. "So, I guess Castiel let the cat out of the beg." You watched a look flash across his eyes and you could see just how hard he was forcing the dominate front he was putting on, but on the inside he was terrified.  


 

"I don't understand... You were courting me?"  


 

"The whole time." He confessed, dropping his shoulders, "I didn't wanna tell you because I was afraid you'd reject me."  


 

"Reject you? Why on earth would I ever reject you?"  


 

"Because I was an ass to your best friends, I'm a _mighty archangel_   that tucked his tail between his legs and ran because he didn't like his big brothers fighting. I--"  


 

"Gabe," you interrupted, inching closer to him with your eyes filled with genuine affection. You slowly brought your hand to cup his face and he let his fences down completely, melting into your touch and closing his eyes momentarily. "I would never reject you... Honestly, I  _do_   think you're a mighty archangel. You fought so hard and for so long to keep the peace, I don't blame you for distancing yourself from them. What matters is that you came back and you tried to show Sam and Dean what you thought was best for them to do, and then you came back again to deal with all of that lucifer slash alternate universe stuff. Plus, you even saved me on my first hunt that I was in the field for."  


 

He shrugged, "I told Dean not to send you in alone... You make me sound like a hero." He joked, faking a laugh.  


 

"Gabriel, you are a hero to me... I was honored when you first asked me to help groom your wings, and had I known why you asked... I would've been even more honored." You watched him wilt and instantly perk back up when your words registered, his breathtaking whiskey eyes shimmering with happiness.  


 

"You aren't weirded out that I was courting you?" You shook your head, with a giggle.  


 

"Never."  


 

"Then in that case," Gabriel wrapped his arms around your waist, "Would you like to keep being courted?" He wiggled his eyebrows in his signature Gabriel style, and you smiled, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth.  


 

"I would very much like that... What do you say we head out on a quick date and grab some coffee, then go get some candy from the place in Topeka that you like?"  


 

"Mmm, A girl that is definitely after my own heart." He smirked, absent-mindedly licking his lips before timidly leaning in to kiss you, your lips softly pressing against his for the first time.


End file.
